


Textual Relations

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Text Format, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: A bit of fluff to warm your cockles.





	Textual Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other fics, and my website for original content.
> 
> Debut novel “Once Upon A… What?” now available!
> 
> Self-sufficient, snarky artist Tabitha and her delightfully crass best friend Scott, are transported into a magical realm by a dusty relic. They have to seek oracles and face down a dragon while trying to evade an immortal asshole to find a way home, or else be trapped there, undying, for all eternity.
> 
>  
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)

**Bucky:**

_*picture of a gun*_

heart eye emoji.

 

**Darcy:**

You know you can actually use the emoji, not just write it?

 

**Bucky:**

oh hey, I can read your message this time.

 

**Bucky:**

I know, but I kinda like driving Sam crazy pretending I dont know how this stuff works. If I'm not consistent with my messages, I'm gonna slip up.

 

**Darcy:**

Huh. Okay then. Idk what to make of the gun pic, btw. Is that like an assassin version of a dick pic?

 

**Darcy:**

IDK - I Dont Know

BTW - By The Way

 

**Bucky:**

Is a dick pic what I think it is? and if it is, then no. its just a photo of my new gun.

 

**Darcy:**

It is TOTALLY what you think it is. apparently my generation isnt great at naming things.

 

**Darcy:**

Also, I know nothing about guns so I cant exactly oh and ah over that properly. sorry. sad face emoji.

 

**Bucky:**

If you dont know anything about guns, then you probably dont know how to use one then?

 

**Darcy:**

You would be so very correct, Sergeant.

 

**Bucky:**

you free tomorrow to learn?

 

**Darcy:**

Are you offering to teach me how to shoot?

 

**Bucky:**

We both live dangerous lives, Doll. Gotta know you can take care of yourself.

 

**Darcy:**

Hill tried to teach me once, but I think I just drove her crazy.

you sure you wont hate me after.

 

**Bucky:**

Never.

 

**Darcy:**

Aww.

 

**Darcy:**

Okay. I'm in.

 

**Darcy:**

Do I need to wear anything in particular?

 

**Bucky:**

Nah. You'll be fine in whatever.

 

**Bucky:**

10:00am good for you? we can get lunch after.

 

**Darcy:**

sounds good to me.

 

**Darcy:**

thats if I havent driven you crazy yet. make sure you have Sam call you to check how its going so you can have an excuse to bail.

 

**Bucky:**

Doll, no.

 

**Darcy:**

Doll, yes.

 

**Bucky:**

If you knew the annoying little shit that Steven Grant Rogers was back in the 30s, you'd know that you're basically my dream come true.

 

**Darcy:**

Aww Bucky Bear, you're makin' me blush!

 

**Bucky:**

LOL.

 

**Darcy:**

Look at you using text speak.

 

**Bucky:**

that one was easy. LOL.

 

**Bucky:**

_*picture of Sam looking annoyed*_

apparently I was meant to be listening to him.

 

**Darcy:**

laughing emoji. what did you tell him you were doing? organising a training session with a minion?

 

**Bucky:**

Nah. Told him I figured out that my phone can save text to a 'nifty thing called a clipboard." LOL

 

**Darcy:**

You're evil... I dig it! LOL

 

**Darcy:**

Not like that. You’re not evil evil. You know what I mean.

 

**Bucky:**

Yeah, Doll. I knew what you meant.

 

**Darcy:**

_*gif of kid face planting off a rocking horse*_

 

**Darcy:**

If anyone’s evil, its me. I find things like ^that hilarious.

 

**Bucky:**

You’re diabolical for sure. Thats why we keep you around. Better that you dont spend any time with Loki, in case you end up joining up and conquering the world. We’d be no match for you two.

 

**Darcy:**

I see you being sarcastic, Sarge. Eye roll emoji. LOL

 

**Bucky:**

Couldn’t help myself. Halo emoji. LOL.

 

**Darcy:**

_*photo of Jane asleep at desk*_

Gotta go put my scientist to bed.

 

**Bucky:**

They’re like angels when they’re asleep.

 

**Darcy:**

_*gif of Ryan Gosling laughing into his hand*_

 

**Darcy:**

Holy shit its nearly 1am. I gotta sleep too if I’m gonna be there looking my best at 10!

 

**Bucky:**

Its okay, I’m sure you’ll look great no matter what you wear.

 

**Darcy:**

_*gif of Bashful the Dwarf*_

 

**Bucky:**

Nah, you’re more like Snow White.

 

**Darcy:**

_*gif of Adam Levine covering his face with his cardigan*_

You’re killing me here.

 

**Bucky:**

What?

 

**Darcy:**

I’m so red right now. Blushing emoji.

 

**Bucky:**

LOL

 

**Darcy:**

So mean.

 

**Darcy:**

_*Picture of her head on her pillow*_

I had to take like a thousand photos to get one where my boobs weren’t showing and my hair looked good.

 

**Bucky:**

Now whos killing who?

 

**Bucky:**

_*Picture of half his face smooshed into pillow*_

LOL

 

**Darcy:**

IDK whats so funny about that. That photo is so GQ I might die.

 

**Bucky:**

Had to look up what GQ was. Now I’m blushing. LOL

 

**Darcy:**

I have to go to sleep now. Because otherwise this is going to turn into a completely different type of conversation and IDK if you’re ready for that. LOL Nite!

 

**Bucky:**

Sweet dreams, Doll. LOL

 

_The next morning_

**Darcy:**

_*picture of grande Starbucks cup*_

The things I do to spend time with you.

 

**Darcy:**

I got next to no sleep last night. Someone kept me up late.

 

**Bucky:**

I’m not sorry, Doll. LOL

 

**Darcy:**

Where are we meeting?

 

**Bucky:**

Just find me in the lobby, I’ll take you to the shooting range from there. LOL

 

**Darcy:**

… Why is the shooting range funny?

 

**Bucky:**

Huh?

 

**Darcy:**

You wrote ‘LOL’

 

**Bucky:**

Yeah…

 

**Darcy:**

… What do you think LOL means?

 

**Bucky:**

Lots Of Love?

 

**Darcy:**

…

 

**Bucky:**

I got it wrong, huh?

 

**Darcy:**

Yeah. it means Laugh Out Loud.

 

**Bucky:**

I’m gonna murder Sam.

 

**Darcy:**

…

 

**Bucky:**

Its okay if you dont wanna meet anymore.

 

**Darcy:**

Hang on, I’m going through all our messages now.

 

**Bucky:**

Doll. No. Please dont.

 

**Bucky:**

I’m sorry.

 

**Bucky:**

Lets just forget it, okay. It was a mistake.

 

**Darcy:**

So the gun range is a date?

 

**Bucky:**

It doesnt have to be…

 

**Darcy:**

Fuck no! I want it to be.

 

**Darcy:**

Is that okay?

 

**Bucky:**

You really want it to be?

 

**Darcy:**

Hell yeah! I didn’t think I had a chance in hell with you!

 

**Bucky:**

…

 

**Bucky:**

Okay. LOL.

 

**Darcy:**

IDK what that means anymore.

 

**Bucky:**

_*gif of The Evil Queen as a hag cackling and closing cellar door*_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Tell meeeeee!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this, subscribe, and check me out on my socials for bookish merch and links to my novel “Once Upon A… What?” 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://www.instagram.com/kat_henshaw/)
> 
> Twitter - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://twitter.com/Kat_Henshaw?s=09)
> 
> Facebook - [Katherine Henshaw Author](https://www.facebook.com/KatherineHenshawAuthor/)


End file.
